


Time To Go

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On, Post-Series, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t his home anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble for open_on_Sunday's prompt **ruin**. Can be read as slash or gen.

Spike had a spectacular view from one of the most unlikely buildings still standing – the balcony of a fourth floor room of the Hyperion. Taking a deep drag of his smoke, he looked out over the ruins of what had been Los Angeles only a few weeks before. 

No shanshu; not for him or Angel. No home city to speak of anymore. No more group of friends to see and annoy or entertain, only people to mourn.

Angel found him after a few minutes, joined him while they silently shared a cigarette. “All right, enough Spike. Let’s finish packing, yeah?”


End file.
